30 Millions de Louis d'Or
by Fleur-de-lys de Gondelaurier
Summary: Paris. 1832. La Révolution se prépare. Kaz Brekker est à la tête de Patron-Minette, une des organisations criminelles les plus dangereuses de la capitale. D'un autre côté, le poste de préfet de police est vacant, une épidémie de choléra se prépare, l'opposition face au roi est plus forte que jamais. Pas de doute à avoir, les prochains mois seront des plus décisifs.
1. Chapter 1

_Cette fanfiction est un AU mélangeant les intrigues de Les Misérables et de Six of Crows en conservant chaque personnage, se déroulant à Paris au XIXe siècle. Vous allez peut-être trouver ce chapitre un peu lent, il sert surtout à mettre en place les personnages et leurs dynamiques :)_

* * *

-Étrange de te trouver là, Brekker. Si on m'avait dit que ce jour viendrait, j'aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de prendre chacune de mes décisions.

Kaz s'avança à la lumière de la bougie. Enjolras ne s'était même pas retourné. Évidemment, il savait déjà qu'il se trouvait là. Kaz s'était assuré qu'il s'en rendrait compte – il n'était pas trop fan des introductions et des présentations. Et il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Enjolras. Ce n'était pas un homme stupide.

Sa cane claqua sur le sol de bois alors qu'il s'immobilisait derrière le jeune étudiant. On pourrait croire qu'un des futurs meneurs de la Révolution serait plus âgé. Enjolras n'avait même pas vingt-deux ans. Kaz n'avait à peine considéré la question. S'il pouvait diriger un des gangs les plus dangereux de Paris, Enjolras avait bien le droit de guillotiner le roi, et chacun menait ses affaires de son côté.

Oui mais non. Leur route avait été voué à se croiser. Certaines destinées sont ainsi tracées pour s'influencer.

-M. Enjolras, commença-t-il en tendant une main gantée. Je m'appelle Kaz Brekker. Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de Patron-Minette, une association...

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite, l'interrompit Enjolras d'une voix sévère et froide. Je sais qui vous êtes, M. Brekker, et je sais avec quel type d'individus vous vous "associez". C'est déjà une infamie que vous soyez ici, encore plus que nous soyons encore en train de discuter. Dites ce que vous avez à dire, et partez.

Kaz remarqua les poings serrés d'Enjolras, sur la table, et il comprit que sa présence ici le mettait vraiment, _vraiment_ en colère. Il esquissa un sourire fin. Pas de perte de temps en introduction. Sa main se referma sur le vent et il la reposa sur le pommeau de sa cane.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans sa propre chambre, Enjolras se retourna. La lueur de la bougie éclairait sa redingote rouge. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient en boucle sur ses épaules. Malgré l'heure tardive, son teint était frais, ses lèvres étaient roses, et ses yeux brûlaient du même éclat qui semblait l'entourer. Un halo rouge, corrosif et envoûtant. Kaz se sentit se raidir dans sa posture. Son sourire ondula légèrement mais il n'en fit rien percevoir.

-Alors ? demanda Enjolras, du même ton glacial. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Vous êtes sûrement au courant que le roi est à la recherche d'un successeur à Sébastien Saulnier en tant que préfet de police de Paris, entreprit alors Kaz.

En même temps, il sortait de la poche de sa cape le morceau de papier plié que Claquesous leur avait rapporté aujourd'hui même. Il le tendit à Enjolras, qui le saisit d'un air suspicieux et en fronçant le nez. Il le déplia et l'examina.

-J'ai entendu quelques conversations, confirma-t-il en relevant les yeux. Je ne poserai pas de question sur l'origine de ce document.

Il lui rendit le bout de papier.

-La rumeur court que le poste est sur le point d'échoir à...

-Pekka Rollins, acheva Enjolras.

Kaz hocha la tête d'un air raide.

-Dans ce cas, M. Enjolras, reprit-il, je crois que votre petit groupe d'étudiants et le mien ont un ennemi en commun.

Enjolras croisa les bras, plissa les yeux. Il soutenait le regard de Kaz sans ciller comme peu de gens en étaient capables.

-Pekka Rollins n'a jamais été l'ami du peuple, dit-il. Qu'il devienne préfet de police serait une catastrophe, non seulement pour les ouvriers, mais aussi pour les étudiants, les écoliers, les veuves, les infirmes, les plus démunis... Nous avons tout intérêt à empêcher cette élection. Mais en quoi cela peut concerner un groupe de malfrats comme Patron-Minette ?

C'était là le vif du sujet. Le sourire de Kaz avait disparu depuis un moment, à présent.

Pekka Rollins était la raison même pour laquelle c'était lui qui était chargé de tenir cette discussion, ce soir. En temps normal, Montparnasse était heureux de s'occuper de la partie diplomatique du travail. Pas que Montparnasse était un grand bavard, mais il n'y avait pas à dire, il avait du charisme, et il savait se mettre en avant. Il savait aussi se défendre quand la situation dégénérait.

Mais Montparnasse ne débattait pas avec la même férocité que Kaz. Peu importait les enjeux, une discussion avec Montparnasse donnait toujours l'impression qu'il existait un compromis là où seul Patron-Minette se retrouvait avantagé alors que Kaz n'hésitait pas à barrer cet espoir lorsque nécessaire. Plus honnête, dans un sens. Et face à une nature telle que celle d'Enjolras, il ne doutait pas qu'il était mieux placé que Montparnasse pour le travail.

L'autre détail était que les enjeux étaient très différents pour lui que pour Montparnasse. Il ne l'avait pas dit, mais il ne doutait pas que la fermeté avec laquelle il avait annoncé mener cet entretien l'avait peut-être laissée suggérer. Très bien. Peu importe. Pas comme s'il se souciait de laisser des traces. Il avait un tatouage à l'initiale de Rollins, après tout. Et il s'était dressé une telle réputation qu'il était certain que personne n'oserait le confronter sur le sujet. Et ceux qui laisseraient filtrer quoique ce soit... eh bien, on n'était pas chez Patron-Minette car on était un enfant de chœur.

-Rollins va traquer les étudiants, les prostituées, les pauvres, les infirmes, répéta Kaz. Ce sont ceux qui vous soutiennent... mais, pas de chance pour vous, ce sont aussi ceux qui grossissent nos rangs. Aucun de nous ne veut le voir à la tête de tous les inspecteurs de police de la ville.

Il ne plaisantait pas. Montparnasse lui-même avait déjà assisté à certaines réunions des Amis de l'ABC.

-Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? demanda Enjolras.

-Patron-Minette fera son possible pour empêcher Rollins de devenir préfet, assura Kaz. En échange, si la situation dégénère, vous devez nous promettre votre aide.

-Notre aide ?

-Une aide armée. Ou une révolution, affublez-ça du nom le plus utopiste que vous voulez.

Enjolras sembla à peine considérer l'offre. Ses bras étaient plus croisés que jamais sur sa poitrine, son visage plus fermé qu'avant et ses yeux encore plus durs.

-Hors de question, dit-il. La Révolution se doit d'être juste. Elle se doit d'être pure. Qu'un homme comme vous ait l'audace de l'envisager est une insulte à son nom, et si je vous vois un jour sur nos barricades, vous...

-Me tuerez ? l'interrompit Kaz. Je croyais que vous vouliez que le peuple se soulève. Je vous offre un soulèvement.

-Né de l'injustice et du mensonge, compléta Enjolras. Une démocratie tachée n'est qu'incomplète. Nous n'en voulons pas.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Kaz consulta ses cartes.

-Vous n'avez rien à gagner de l'élection de Rollins, annonça-t-il.

-Je ne cherche pas à gagner, répondit alors Enjolras. Je lutte. Pour qui ? Le peuple. Comment ? Avec la vérité et le droit de mon côté. Le peuple se soulèvera quand il s'éveillera. Cela arrivera à l'annonce de l'élection de Rollins ou non. Vous n'avez pas un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire.

Cette phrase fit sourire Kaz. La bougie commençait à faiblir, alors Enjolras ne le remarqua pas.

-Très bien, dit-il. Si jamais vous changez d'avis, faites-le savoir. On sera là.

Enjolras parut surpris qu'il lâche l'affaire aussi vite. Il se redressa. Kaz venait de lui tourner le dos et s'approchait de la porte.

La main de Kaz était sur la poignée.

-Je ne vous aime pas, M. Brekker, dit soudainement la voix d'Enjolras, derrière lui.

Kaz se retourna avec lenteur. Enjolras était là où il l'avait quitté, et il fixait ses yeux clairs dans les siens.

-Et pour répondre à votre question oui. Si jamais je vous vois près de nos barricades, je n'hésiterais pas à vous en faire descendre de force.

Kaz ne répondit pas. Il sortit, laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Le couloir était vide. Il le traversa à pas lents. Il avait peut-être sous-estimé Enjolras. Il se sermonna mentalement. Les personnes les plus difficiles à corrompre étaient les idiots et les hommes justes. Et, comme il l'avait dit, Enjolras n'était pas quelqu'un de stupide. Il avait simplement espéré qu'il y avait une once de retors dans son être. Personne à Paris n'était entièrement bon. Il y avait toujours une faiblesse à exploiter. Il avait espéré trouver la faiblesse d'Enjolras dans cette discussion. Parfois, l'expérience de terrain vaut mieux que l'étude. Erreur de débutant. Mais ils n'avaient vraiment rien pu trouver en l'étudiant.

Kaz s'était trompé. Il semblait que le seul défaut de ce garçon – son trop-plein d'amour pour la République, son idéalisme répugnant de l'avenir – était aussi ce qui l'empêchait de chuter. Chuter vers quoi ? Vers ce que Kaz représentait, sûrement. À l'heure actuelle, Enjolras devait être en train de lire un des discours de Saint-Just ou de Robespierre, histoire de se purifier l'âme, s'assurer que cet entretien de dix minutes avec _Dirty Hands_ ne l'empêcherait pas d'entrer au Paradis.

Kaz manqua de rire. Il était persuadé qu'Enjolras ne croyait pas au Paradis.

Il sortit. L'air était froid, on était en décembre. C'était un hiver assez rude, en France. La neige tourbillonnait, la nuit était noire, les réverbères projetaient une pâle lumière orangée qui mourait quelques mètres plus loin. Aucune voiture, très peu de passants. Pourtant...

Kaz continua de marcher. Il avait atteint le pont d'Austerlitz lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin. La Seine s'étendait comme une mer noire sous ses pieds.

-Je sais que tu es là, dit-il simplement.

-Cela ne s'est pas passé aussi bien qu'on ne l'espérait, pas vrai ?

La voix d'Inej lui parvenait de quelque part sur sa gauche, il n'aurait su dire où.

-Il changera d'avis, répondit Kaz comme s'il s'agissait d'une obligation. C'est Montparnasse qui t'envoie ?

-Je m'envoie toute seule, répondit la voix.

 _Évidemment_ , pensa Kaz.

-Le vieil homme a réapparu, lui dit alors Inej.

Kaz releva la tête.

-Il vit près de l'église, poursuivit-elle. C'est tout ce que je sais. Il disparaît à la tombée de la nuit. Je n'arrive pas à remonter jusqu'à chez lui.

-Et sa fille ? demanda Kaz.

-Même chose, répondit Inej. Impossible de connaître leurs noms, leur histoire, plus d'un détail sur eux. Ils apparaissent et disparaissent tous les six mois.

-Les gens comme ça, dit Kaz, ont soit un secret qu'on peut exploiter, soit de l'argent qu'on peut dépenser.

-Celui-ci a de l'argent, assura Inej. Il en donne toujours sur le chemin de l'église.

-Tu es sûre que ce sont les mêmes qui venaient au jardin du Luxembourg il y a cinq mois ?

-Absolument.

Elle émergea de l'ombre environnante et s'assit sur le rebord du pont. Elle portait une blouse sombre et quelques mèches de cheveux bruns s'échappaient de la capuche de sa cape. Sa silhouette dessinait une masse à peine moins sombre que le ciel nocturne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de lui ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était là la question. Kaz ne savait pas lui-même. Il ignorait qui était ce type qui allait et venait dans Paris. Il ne disait rien et ne semblait connaître personne. Il avait le profil typique de l'homme louche, et les hommes louches, il fallait les garder sous la main. D'un autre côté, il avait l'attitude d'un saint. Il donnait son argent, semblait vivre dans la pauvreté, et seule sa fille paraissait l'approcher. Kaz ne pouvait pas corrompre un saint, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser filer un malfrat. Bien entendu, il ignorait dans laquelle des deux catégories cet homme tombait.

-Je ne sais pas encore, dût-il admettre.

-Alors, je peux donner son adresse à Thénardier ? demanda Inej.

Kaz réprima une exclamation.

-Pourquoi tu veux toujours donner l'adresse de nos potentiels associés à Thénardier ? demanda-t-il.

-Il pourrait avoir besoin de l'argent, dit Inej. Sa famille est pauvre, tu sais.

-On vit à Paris en 1831, Inej, dit Kaz. Tout le monde est pauvre.

-Tu as vu où ils vivent ? La masure Gorbeau, au bout de la barrière des Gobelins. Ils n'ont pas de feu, rien à manger, …

-Personne ne mange ni n'a de feu.

-Ses filles vivent presque nues ! s'écria Inej. On est en plein hiver.

C'était vrai. Kaz n'essaya pas d'argumenter. Il y avait certains terrains sur lesquels il ne fallait pas s'opposer à Inej. Il y avait certaines discussions où elle avait l'ascendant – car elle avait raison.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Thénardier n'a pas besoin de toi pour être un parasite, dit-il. Je suis presque sûr qu'il vendrait ses enfants, si ce n'est pas ce qu'il a déjà fait. Il peut trouver son propre argent, c'est ce qu'il fait depuis des années.

-Alors quoi ? On doit attendre que ses filles meurent d'une pneumonie ?

Kaz s'empêcha de répliquer. À vrai dire, il devait admettre que perdre Éponine et Azelma seraient un coup dur. Elles étaient très impliquées dans leur organisation et, même, plutôt douées.

-Écoute, dit-il. Garde l'adresse du vieillard et de sa petite-fille pour toi, continue de creuser la piste. Juste quelques semaines... le temps que je décide quoi en faire.

Inej ne répondit pas. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, et n'avait pas l'air heureuse du compromis. Finalement, elle se redressa et fut avalée dans les ténèbres qui les entouraient, disparaissant comme elle était apparue.

Kaz soupira. Il s'appuya sur le parapet contre lequel elle avait été assise. Sa cane reposait à ses côtés. Lui non plus n'était pas satisfait par ce compromis. Beaucoup de choses allaient se jouer en même temps. Il devait empêcher Rollins de devenir préfet de police. Il devait attendre qu'Enjolras se mette à réfléchir et accepte sa proposition. Il devait en savoir plus sur le type qui traînait du côté de l'église. Et à côté de ça, on le pressait de tous les côtés – Thénardier était pauvre, les étudiants de Paris se plaignaient de ne pas avoir de droits, et Montparnasse et le reste de Patron-Minette lui reprochaient de leur cacher des choses. C'était totalement vrai. Kaz ne leur avait même pas parlé de la piste qu'Inej avait découverte, sur l'homme de l'église.

Attendre, attendre, attendre. Kaz détestait attendre. Il se sentait presque dépourvu. C'était frustrant. Il fixa les eaux de la Seine. Il tuerait pour que quelque chose ait lieu. Les mots d'Enjolras revinrent dans son esprit.

« Vous n'avez pas un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. »

Si c'était vraiment ce qu'on croyait de lui, alors il allait devoir leur prouver qu'ils avaient tord. S'il devait passer les prochains mois à attendre que tout se déroule comme prévu, il allait devenir fou. Alors il devait créer une alternative. Il créerait une alternative. Il s'assurerait que Rollins soit pauvre et qu'il pourrisse dans les égouts de Paris. Et il veillerait à ce qu'il soit riche, lui, et Inej, et tous les autres.

Si on refusait un rôle à Kaz, il créerait sa propre histoire. De cela, il en faisait la promesse.

* * *

 _Voilà haha je ne sais pas trop qui va lire cette fanfiction en particulier mais si vous êtes tombé/e/s dessus c'est que vous aimez Les Misérables et/ou Six of Crows, ce qui est plutôt cool, bref j'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, des chapitres sont à venir :)_


	2. Vivent les peuples !

_Et voilà... le chapitre 2 ! Après six mois ! Wouhou ! Donc petit résumé du chapitre précédent :_

 _Le poste de préfet de police de Paris est vacant et pourrait bien échoir à Pekka Rollins, ce que Kaz Brekker (à la tête de l'association Patron-Minette) et Enjolras (leader des Amis de l'ABC) souhaitent tout deux empêcher. Etant d'idéologies opposées, Kaz a du mal à convaincre Enjolras de s'allier avec lui, et doit de plus s'occuper d'un autre problème, qui est qu'un "homme âgé mystérieux" semble bien être apparu de nul part à Paris._

 _Bref, voici un chapitre sur Nina ! Ce chapitre a deux fois plus de mots que le précédent, et tout comme le précédent, je n'ai absolument pas relu mes fautes, donc mettez vos lunettes anti-brûlure de rétine (cette fanfiction c'est_ ride or die _)._

* * *

Elle l'avait approché toute la journée, il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Il avait fait comme si elle n'existait pas. Nina était vexée. Elle était sortie de sa zone de confort, pour cette occasion. Inej avait pris trente minutes pour la convaincre. Nina portait sa plus belle robe, elle avait fait attention à sa coiffure, à son maquillage, à tout. Et, aussi, elle connaissait son rôle. Elle savait comment faire tourner la tête de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vraiment. Car Nina savait se mettre en avant, elle savait attirer les regards, et peu importait si on pensait qu'elle était une fille facile ou une prostituée. Elle faisait son travail, c'était tout.

Elle s'était dit que c'était à cause de sa fille, à son bras. Mais tout de même, pas un regard de la journée, c'était insultant. Même un prêtre l'aurait regardé. Au moins une fois. Le pire avait été quand la nuit était tombée et qu'elle avait décidé une approche plus brutale.

-Besoin de compagnie pour la nuit ? avait-elle demandé sur un ton qu'elle s'était efforcée de rendre tendre.

Et l'homme lui avait jeté un regard si froid que Nina s'était glacée et s'était tue aussitôt. Il avait tracé sa route.

Donc, vraiment, insultant, et maintenant Nina se demandait ce qu'elle allait dire à Kaz et Inej. « Désolée, il ne m'a pas laissé approcher. Non, mes efforts n'ont pas suffit. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Kaz ? Il est soit très croyant, soit très homosexuel. »

Ou alors, l'homme avait vu qu'elle n'avait pas vingt ans et n'avait pas voulu l'approcher. Cette idée toucha Nina. Peut-être que les hommes n'étaient pas tous des porcs. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle avait pris des risques en sortant en plein jour, dans la rue, et elle s'était prise une douche froide. Nina avait mal à son ego.

Depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à obtenir ses faux-papiers, Kaz ne la lâchait pas. Nina comprenait bien qu'elle avait une dette, mais tout de même. Paris n'était pas plus dangereux que Varsovie et Nina préférait que certaines personnes ne la reconnaissent pas dans la rue.

Elle était arrivée au Musain à l'heure pour son service, et maintenant elle serpentait entre les tables, un plateau et des verres dans les mains. C'était la soirée, pourtant le café était presque désert. Il n'y avait jamais personne au Musain. L'endroit était humide et obscur, la nourriture mauvaise et le vin pas si frais. Nina jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, croisa le regard de sa boss. Elle avait l'avantage d'être gentille. Plutôt. Parfois. C'était déjà arrivé. Et puis, le travail payait mal. Elle manqua de soupirer.

Elle se demandait comment les autres réagiraient si ils apprenaient qu'elle travaillait de temps à autre avec des types comme Kaz. Sûrement pas très bien.

Malgré tout, Nina aimait ce travail. Elle avait eu de la chance. C'était Feuilly qui le lui avait trouvé. Et puis, il était un peu à l'écart et, comme elle l'avait déjà dit, il n'y avait jamais personne. C'était un avantage. Jamais on n'aurait pu la retrouver ici.

-Nina ! entendit-elle une voix s'exclamer. Tu tombes bien, j'étais justement en train de penser à toi.

-Ah oui, Jesper ? Penser de quelle manière ? répondit Nina en lui adressant un sourire.

-Je me disais : Heureusement que le Musain a encore des serveuses mignonnes, autrement je serais obligé de planter Enjolras à ses prochaines réunions, lança Jesper en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Il manquerait son militant le plus acharné, dit Nina sur un air amusé.

Jesper grimaça tout en l'entraînant vers une des salles du café – la seule à être allumée et à paraître occupée. Nina n'était pas autorisée dans cette salle. Pas lors des réunions des Amis de l'ABC, car elle n'était pas membre. Elle s'en moquait, c'était aussi ridicule qu'une pancarte 'filles interdites' à l'entrée d'une cabane dans un arbre. Et elle savait qu'ils appréciaient sa présence – tout autant qu'elle appréciait la leur.

Ils entrèrent, et aussitôt Nina fut submergée par la clameur.

-Enfin, du vin ! entendit-elle distinctement la voix de Grantaire, dans un des coins.

-Hé, Jesper, appela un des étudiants qui occupait la salle, Bahorel.

Celui-ci adressa un dernier sourire à Nina avant de s'éloigner. L'endroit était, contrairement au reste du café, presque bondé. Ou peut-être que ce n'était qu'une impression, car ces clients étaient sacrément bruyants. Tous des étudiants, au mieux des ouvriers. Bahorel et Jesper étudiaient tous les deux l'économie, avec plus ou moins de succès. Combeferre, qui était un de ceux qui monopolisait le plus les débats, était étudiant en médecine, tout comme Joly. Il lui semblait que Bossuet avait étudié le droit jusqu'à il y a peu, tout comme Marius. Prouvaire était poète. Et puis il y avait Feuilly. Feuilly fabriquait des éventails.

Et ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler. Nina adorait parler, mais ces garçons portaient l'art de la discussion sur un nouveau palier. Quand on ne commentait pas le mauvais alcool qu'on leur servait d'un côté, on parlait des moyens de mettre en place un système éducatif durable et accessible pour tous d'un autre, ou des endroits où ils devraient diffuser plus de tracts.

Parfois, aussi, ils parlaient de renverser la monarchie.

-J'ai trois verres, énonça Nina.

-Trois pour moi, lança Grantaire.

-Un pour toi, corrigea-t-elle. Un pour Enjolras, et un pour moi pour vous supporter tous.

Grantaire eut un air qui manquait de conviction.

-Tu peux toujours essayer de donner le deuxième à Enjolras, si tu veux, dit-il. Mais cela ne marchera pas.

Nina s'écroula sur la chaise vide à côté de lui. C'était facile de trouver Enjolras dans une foule. Il parlait toujours plus fort que les autres, avec plus d'énergie, plus de foi, et aussi, il semblait naturellement capter la lumière. Ses vêtements étaient rouges et c'était comme si le monde s'écartait autour de lui pour le laisser parler. En ce moment, il parlait des prochaines élections, de la justice, comme d'habitude. À ses côtés, Combeferre avait l'air pensif, et le reste de leur groupe hochait la tête de façon convaincu. La majorité de la salle gravitait autour de lui.

Nina se surprit à le regarder. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Enjolras, mais elle devait admettre que, c'était un fait : il était beau. Elle se retourna pour trouver Grantaire dans son exact situation.

-Donc, deux pour toi, et un pour moi, reprit-elle.

Grantaire acquiesça vigoureusement. Elle lui glissa deux verres, garda le dernier.

-Tu es resté tard, hier soir, dit-elle. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-L'ordinaire, répondit Grantaire avec un sourire. Je suis allé dans un cabaret, je suis revenu avec une fille.

-Tu as du vraiment t'amuser, alors, lança-t-elle.

Grantaire lui adressa un autre clin d'œil avant de se détourner, son expression s'affaissa, il descendit la moitié de son verre. Nina n'était pas convaincue non plus. Tout le monde savait que Grantaire mentait sur ce qu'il faisait de son temps loin du café. Nina avait entendu Bahorel dire qu'il n'avait pas le physique pour avoir autant de succès. Nina connaissait un peu mieux Grantaire. Il restait souvent jusqu'à la fermeture du café, et comme ils étaient souvent seuls, ils discutaient. Nina savait que Grantaire avait arrêté ses études, elle savait où il habitait, elle savait quelle était sa relation avec ses parents, et aussi Nina savait que si Grantaire ne rentrait pas la nuit avec une fille, c'était parce qu'il passait ce temps-là à regarder Enjolras.

-Il ne t'a toujours pas remarqué ? demanda-t-elle.

-Si, en réalité, lança Grantaire. Mais pas dans le bon sens. Tu l'as déjà entendu - « Grantaire est un incapable. Le pire d'entre nous. Il est dépourvu de conviction et de toute passion et il est incapable d'aimer une cause. On devrait l'interdire d'être avec nous. »

-Il n'a pas dit ça comme ça, intervint Nina.

-Pas avec ces mots, rectifia Grantaire.

-Tu devrais lui parler.

Grantaire fit une grimace et finit son verre.

-Je ne suis pas encore assez ivre pour ça, marmonna-t-il, avant de changer d'attitude. Et toi et ton futur fiancé ?

L'expression déchira l'intérieur de Nina. Elle essaya de ne pas paraître trop triste.

-Je devrais passer à autre chose, souffla-t-elle. S'il me retrouve, il me jetterait derrière les barreaux.

-Dans ce cas, dit Grantaire. Peut-être que – peut-être – je devrais te donner mon deuxième verre.

Il désignait la coupe encore pleine face à eux. Nina s'en empara et commença à boire.

-Hé ! s'exclama Grantaire. Je n'ai pas dit que... oh, peu importe, tu peux l'avoir.

Malgré tout, il souriait. Nina reposa le verre.

-Je ne devrais pas boire pendant mon service, dit-elle sur un ton pas si coupable.

-Ouais, grogna Grantaire. Entre temps, si tu cherches un autre fiancé pour oublier l'autre, je sais qui ferait l'affaire.

-J'écoute.

-Tu sais de qui je parle, marmonna son ami.

À l'autre bout de la salle, près de la table où Jesper était en pleine partie de cartes avec Bossuet et Joly, Feuilly était adossé au mur, riant à une blague que venait de faire Bahorel. Il croisa son regard au travers de la masse d'étudiants encore en train de débattre avec Enjolras. Il lui adressa un sourire.

-Je devrais aller le voir, dit Nina.

-À toi l'honneur, s'exclama Grantaire.

Elle s'était à peine levée qu'il lui avait volé son verre. Nina ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle commença à avancer au milieu de la salle.

-Enjolras ! Désolé pour le retard, il y a eu un... accident sur la route.

-Vous avez tous les deux l'air d'aller très bien, fit remarquer Combeferre en croisant les bras.

-Pas si sûr, s'exclama Bossuet.

-Marius, s'écria Bahorel. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu pour que tu fasses cette tête-là ?

-Un ange, répondit Courfeyrac avec un regard malicieux.

-La plus belle créature au monde, souffla simplement Marius.

Son regard leur échappait.

-Il parle d'une femme, lança Courfeyrac.

Nina entendit des rires.

-Ne plaisantez pas, s'écria Jesper. Marius n'avait jamais regardé de femme, avant.

Grantaire se redressa dans sa chaise, son verre vide encore dans la main.

-Quelle surprise, dit-il avec un sourire amusé. L'amour aurait donc enfin eu Marius ?

Le garçon se tenait debout, parmi eux, sans réussir à trouver ses mots. Il rougissait gentiment, et au final abandonna la lutte et ne chercha plus à parler. C'est sa réaction qui fit sourire Nina plus que le reste. Les rires avaient recommencé autour de lui. Nina tourna la tête, pour trouver Enjolras au milieu de la salle. Lui aussi s'était tu, et regardait Marius comme s'il cherchait à lui trouver un sens. Finalement, il fit un pas vers lui et, de nouveau, le silence se fit.

-Les amis, commença-t-il d'une voix forte. La situation est grave. Vous le savez. Je le sais aussi. Et le peuple le sait également. Dans moins de six mois, Paris aura un nouveau préfet de police en la personne de Pekka Rollins. En même temps, Louis-Philippe est toujours sur le trône. Dans leurs appartements, les plus riches ne voient aucun problème dans la pauvreté et l'oppression de la majorité dans les politiques menaçant les masses de Louis-Philippe dans la surveillance des polices à l'encontre des ouvriers, des sans-papiers, des penseurs, et qui va s'intensifier après l'investiture de Rollins. Ils veulent nous faire taire et nous immobiliser – nous devons leur prouver que nous sommes actifs. Que nous pouvons échapper à Rollins, au roi, et à l'obscurantisme. Ensemble, nous pouvons agir.

Il avait l'attention de tout le monde, à présent. Nina l'écoutait de façon religieuse. Elle ne prenait presque jamais part à leurs débats – elle n'était pas membre des Amis de l'ABC. Mais à l'occasion, Feuilly l'invitait à prendre la parole. Ou encore, elle restait dans la salle, et elle les écoutait. Et elle était d'accord avec eux.

La tension s'était étendue autour d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demanda alors Bossuet.

-Nous devons nous organiser, dit Enjolras. Continuer la diffusion des tracts. Augmenter la communication avec les autres groupes – Feuilly ?

-Je m'en charge, répondit-il.

-Nous avons ce qu'il nous faut au cas où le soulèvement ait lieu plus tôt, reprit Enjolras.

Ils en parlaient comme si c'était aussi banal que d'avoir du pain – seulement le pain n'était plus si facile à trouver. Nina l'avait remarqué ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la ville. Partout, la tension. De l'énergie, qui battait. La colère. L'autre jour, elle avait entendu un épicier parlait de la quantité de poudre qu'il avait pendant qu'un autre lui parlait du nombre de fusils qu'il avait dans sa cave.

-Mais en attendant, nous ne devons pas nous distraire, dit Enjolras. Ni par l'amour, ni par le vin.

-Amen, applaudit Grantaire.

Il descendit un nouveau verre.

Enjolras détourna son regard et Nina le vit lever les yeux vers le plafond d'un air exténué. Il allait tourner les talons, quand Marius le retint par le bras.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, Enjolras, dit-il en un murmure. Et ce n'est pas que de l'amour. C'est _elle_.

-Et ce n'est pas qu'à propos de Louis-Philippe, répondit-il, mais du futur de tous les peuples opprimés, partout sur Terre.

-Mais si tu l'avais vu ce soir ! s'exclama Marius.

Enjolras ne lui répondit pas. Il lui tourna le dos, se dégagea de la poigne de Marius et s'empara de livres qui étaient restés posés sur une des tables.

-Elle avait les plus beaux yeux qu'on n'ait jamais porté ! reprit Marius avec ferveur. Grands, bleus. Je revois son sourire. Il me hante. Ses cheveux étaient bruns comme un soleil couchant. Ils étaient coiffés. Elle portait une magnifique robe noire, pas plus belle qu'elle.

Nina tiqua.

-Je n'ai pas vu qu'elle, s'exclama Marius. J'ai vu son âme.

-Bizarre, commenta Jesper.

-Est-ce qu'elle portait une tenue de deuil ? demanda subitement Nina.

Marius se tourna vers elle. Il parut surpris, comme si on le sortait d'une rêverie, puis finalement son regard s'éveilla – avec trop d'énergie.

-Je crois bien que ça l'était.

-Et elle était avec un homme ? Environ une cinquantaine d'années ?

-Oui, répondit Marius.

Soudainement, il s'empara de ses mains et les mit dans les siennes. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Nina, tu la connais ? Tu sais qui elle est ? Où elle habite ?

Sa peau était brûlante contre la sienne.

Nina devait répondre vite. Elle réfléchit. Kaz et Inej ne voudraient sûrement pas qu'elle divulgue les informations qu'ils lui avaient donné. Cela pouvait être très dangereux. Mais Marius était son ami, et tous les regards étaient posés sur elle.

Elle réfléchit à ce que cela voulait dire. Que Marius aimait la fille de l'homme que Kaz avait à l'œil n'était sûrement pas une bonne chose. Ni pour Marius, ni pour cette fille, ni pour Kaz, ni pour Nina. Mais si Marius pouvait se rapprocher d'elle, Nina pourrait peut-être découvrir quelque chose qui en vaille la peine d'être répété à Kaz.

Ça, ou alors il la tuera. On ne plaisantait pas avec les secrets, à Patron-Minette.

-Je crois qu'elle fréquente l'église de Saint-Augustin, dit-elle finalement.

Tout le monde pouvait croiser quelqu'un à l'église, Nina espérait qu'on ne l'engueulerait pas trop fort lorsqu'on apprendrait la nouvelle.

-Tu pourrais la trouver pour moi ? demanda Marius en un souffle. Je-Je te paierai. Tout ce que j'ai.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais...

Il avait commencé à fouiller dans ses poches.

-Je... Je suppose, oui... balbutia Nina. Je pourrais essayer...

-J'ai cinq francs, lui dit Marius.

-Je peux la retrouver en quelques semaines, jura Nina.

Elle voulut se cogner le front. Avant qu'elle ait pu nuancer sa réponse, Marius avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Il faut absolument que tu la retrouves... que tu me donnes son nom, souffla Marius. Autrement, je mourrais.

Nina trouvait ça dramatique, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle empocha les cinq francs.

-Quand Marius aura accompli sa petite mission, dit Enjolras, nous pourrions parler de ce qu'on fait pour le rationnement des armes au coin du boulevard Saint-Antoine.

-Pourquoi Saint-Antoine ? demanda Prouvaire.

-Il y a beaucoup d'ouvriers et de pauvres qui y vivent, renseigna Feuilly.

-Et quand le peuple se soulèvera...

-Allons, Enjolras, s'écria Grantaire d'une voix un peu trop chancelante pour quelqu'un prétendument sobre. Tu ne peux pas sincèrement croire en un soulèvement populaire.

-Tu as une alternative sur ce en quoi je devrais croire, Grantaire ? répondit celui-ci.

Nina choisit ce moment pour s'éclipser. Ses pensées bouillonnaient. La coïncidence était trop grosse pour ne pas la laisser pensive.

Elle n'avait eu aucune chance d'approcher le père, et Marius arrivait avec la solution : se rapprocher de la fille. Marius apportait la chance. Ou le malheur, car Nina ne savait pas comment se servir du rapprochement de Marius et de la jeune fille à son avantage, et elle savait que si elle ne revenait avec rien d'intéressant, Kaz ne serait pas très content.

D'un autre côté, Kaz n'accepterait sûrement pas qu'elle rende ce service à Marius tout comme Marius refuserait l'aide de Nina si il savait avec qui elle traînait. C'était la peste ou le choléra. Situation inévitable en 1832.

Le café ferma plus tard dans la soirée. Les amis de l'ABC étaient partis depuis trente minutes maintenant. S'assurant que personne ne la regardait, Nina s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Deux ans à Paris et elle ne pouvait toujours pas retrouver l'adresse d'un simple parc. Nina soupira.

Nina avait émigré en France en 1830. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi la France. Peut-être parce que c'était le pays du romantisme. Mais Nina n'était pas si romantique que ça. Peut-être simplement parce qu'elle le pouvait. Non, c'était idiot, Nina parlait peut-être français, mais elle parlait aussi russe, polonais, anglais et espagnol. Peut-être parce qu'elle voulait qu'il la retrouve.

Elle tressaillit et chassa cette pensée. Il était peut-être français, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était encore mobilisé. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-elle peur de sortir quand le soleil était encore debout ?

Nina se ressaisit. Elle évita les ruelles et les coins où elle aurait pu être reconnu – là où la police pouvait traîner et où les prostituées opéraient. Nina connaissait les prostituées car elle avait été leur collègue, ses premiers mois à Paris.

Finalement, elle trouva le pont. Nina s'approcha jusqu'à atteindre son milieu. Ici, les réverbères étaient faibles, la circulation rare, et l'eau sous ses pieds. Une personne se tenait debout sur le rebord de pierre, contemplant la Seine.

-Tu ressembles exactement à Kaz quand tu fais ça, commenta Nina.

Inej se retourna de moitié vers elle.

-Je ne suis pas Kaz, confia-t-elle.

La jeune fille bondit et s'assit sur le rebord du pont.

-Alors, tu as des informations ?

Nina se mordit la lèvre. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait à faire à Inej, qu'elle n'avait ni Kaz, ni Montparnasse face à elle et que même si Inej était de Patron-Minette, c'était son amie, et elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Inej ne lui broierait pas les genoux avec la même véhémence que les autres.

-Il ne m'a pas laissée l'approcher, dit Nina. Désolée, je n'ai rien à t'apporter.

Elle ne put voir la réaction d'Inej dans le noir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, l'entendit-elle dire avec un accent de sincérité. On a d'autres soucis, en ce moment, de toute façon.

-Tu parles de Rollins ?

-Enjolras en a parlé ? demanda Inej.

-Bien sûr, répondit Nina. La ville ne parle que de ça.

-Tu sais que Kaz lui a proposé une alliance ?

Nina était incrédule. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Puis elle voulut rire.

-Une alliance ? Entre Kaz et Enjolras ? s'exclama-t-elle. Bonne chance pour ça. Jamais Enjolras n'accepterait. C'est la personne la plus têtue que je connaisse.

-Et pourtant, tu te connais, répliqua Inej d'un air amusé.

Nina sourit. Inej reprit un air grave.

-Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais le convaincre ?

-Qui donc ? demanda Nina.

-Enjolras, souffla Inej. Le convaincre de s'allier à Kaz.

Nina était abasourdie. Cette fois-ci, elle rit.

-Impossible, je te l'ai dit, s'exclama-t-elle. Déjà, je ne suis pas proche d'Enjolras même pas du tout. Ensuite, pour rien il ne salirait l'esprit de sa Révolution avec... enfin, tu m'as comprise.

Inej se tut, ne masquant pas sa déception. Nina soupira.

-Je pourrais essayer, marmonna-t-elle. En tout cas, concernant ton vieux, je ne pense pas être sans piste. Peut-être que lui ne veut pas me parler, mais peut-être que sa fille, si.

Inej leva un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je peux être très douée avec les mots, Inej, lui rappela Nina.

-La séduire ? demanda celle-ci. Tu penses qu'elle est sapphique ?

-Je pensais à devenir son amie, mais ça peut marcher aussi, avoua Nina.

Inej hocha la tête.

-Bon plan, dit-elle. Tu me tiendras au courant.

Inej leva les yeux vers sa montre.

-Je devrais rentrer, dit-elle. Les choses sont terribles en ce moment. Avec Rollins, la Révolution... sans compter l'homme mystérieux. Certains à Patron-Minette pensent aussi qu'un nouveau sergent de police a été engagé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire que Javert a un collègue, et qu'il ne va pas nous faire de cadeau, lança Inej.

-Vous avez son nom ? s'enquit Nina.

Un bruit retentit à l'autre bout du pont. Inej se redressa et releva la tête. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Nina agrippa son poignet.

-Inej ! s'exclama-t-elle. Est-ce que tu sais comment il s'appelle ?

-Nina ? fit une voix.

Elle tressaillit, lâcha prise et se retourna. Nina vit la silhouette de Feuilly se profiler devant elle. Elle se retourna encore. Inej avait disparu. Feuilly approchait, l'air étonné. Nina marcha jusqu'à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dehors ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je pourrais te poser la même question, répondit Nina.

-Joly et moi raccompagnions Grantaire jusqu'à chez lui... il avait du mal à marcher, on ne voulait pas le laisser seul, dit-il. Et toi ?

C'était en effet une bonne raison. Nina ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Tu ne comptais pas encore passer la nuit à la rue ? demanda Feuilly.

-Non, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. J'ai un appartement, maintenant. Un lit, et... et tout ce qu'il faut.

-Vraiment ? souffla Feuilly.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Nina, tu sais que tu peux toujours passer la nuit chez moi, pas vrai ? fit-il. Tu peux mêmey vivre, le temps que tu veux, cela ne me dérange pas.

-Je ne veux pas profiter de toi, dit Nina à mi-voix.

-On a déjà eu cette discussion, fit remarquer Feuilly.

-Je sais, marmonna-t-elle.

Et puis, soudainement, prenant la décision pour deux :

-Allez, viens, s'exclama Feuilly. Je t'amène chez moi.

Nina se laissa entraîner dans Paris.

L'appartement de Feuilly était petit. Ce n'était que deux pièces un salon, et une chambre. Voilà pourquoi Nina ne voulait pas profiter de lui. Feuilly était pauvre c'était le seul ami de l'ABC à être ouvrier. Il avait presque trente ans. Il avait eu une femme, mais elle était morte il y a quelques années. Et si Nina connaissait si bien Feuilly, c'était parce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui jusqu'à il y a six mois. Il l'avait trouvé dans la rue, ils avaient discuté elle avait dit venir de Pologne et Feuilly s'était lancé dans un monologue à propos du sort du peuple polonais oppressé par les Russes. Il avait parlé de la guerre et Nina s'était laissée entraîner.

C'était son plus vieil ami à Paris.

Nina savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi en faire. Elle aussi l'aimait, mais car il était son ami. Elle repensa à la guerre. Elle devait être idiote de ne pas aimer Feuilly si elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, c'était bien que son cœur devait être pris mais par qui ? Nina ne voulait pas répondre à cette question.

Au lieu de cela, elle regarda fixement Feuilly alors qu'il la faisait entrer dans l'appartement.

-Merci, balbutia-t-elle, comme une idiote encore.

-Je te laisse ma chambre, dit Feuilly avec un grand sourire. Je prendrais le fauteuil.

Et il s'installa sur une chaise en bois.

Oui, Nina devait être sacrément idiote de ne pas l'aimer, et elle s'endormit en pensant que, demain, elle le demanderait en mariage. Elle avait oublié le sergent de police d'Inej.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Ce chapitre devait être sur Eponine, mais j'ai décidé de faire autrement, donc je pense que le prochain chapitre sera sur Eponine. Aussi, j'ai perdu mon plan pour cette fanfiction, donc je vais bien voir là où je vais vous mener._

 _J'ai vu que j'avais 26 lectures, ce qui veut dire que soit j'ai assez forcé pour que 26 personnes de mon entourage lisent cette histoire, soit il y a bien des gens appartenant à la fois au fandom de SOC et des Misérables. Wow._

 _En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaires ! :)_


End file.
